Something Good
by aiden.c
Summary: Gazing up at those gorgeous hazel eyes, Lily realizes that not only does she love James Potter, but she seems to believe she doesn't deserve him. Oneshot.


There he stood, gazing down at her lovingly with his gorgeous hazel eyes. He looked absolutely perfect. She had only seen the expression upon his face, the emotion in his eyes, once before and that was when her father looked at her mother. He loved her. He genuinely loved her.

And she loved him.

_"I don't deserve him,"_ she thought. _"I've never done anything good enough to deserve him."_ And yet, despite this, he still stood before her with a look of love and longing in his eyes. She should tell him to turn around and forget her, tell him that he was worth so much more than she could offer. But she couldn't.

She couldn't bear to let him go.

He was so close. She was positive that he could hear her heart racing at one hundred miles per hour, thumping against the cavity in her chest and threatening to explode.

He was too close. She inhaled the oxygen around her in shallow breaths, the air contaminated with the musky scent of his cologne mixed with the enticing aroma of his strawberry shampoo. In any other instance she would have made fun of the fact that he used "girl shampoo," but to giggle, one needed air, and she had stopped breathing altogether.

"You're awfully quiet, Evans," he observed, hazel piercing emerald. His voice was low, deep, and alluring. Didn't he know that he was too irresistible for his own good? She was painfully aware of his every movement he made, every breath he took. From his untamed mane, black as night, to the wire-rimmed glasses that sat upon his nose that were far more charming than nerdy, to the athletic, muscular build he'd acquired from extensive Quidditch training, even to the rugged Converse sneaker that adorned his feet, everything about him made him more and more tempting with every second that he breathed. She couldn't compare in the slightest. He took her silence as a dare of sorts, and slowly leaned towards her. He slid his powerful arms around her slim waist, bringing her closer to him, to his body. He inched towards her, keeping his eyes open until the last possible second to be positive that this was what she wanted. His eyes slid shut and he pressed his lips to hers.

It was heaven, absolute heaven. His lips were surprisingly soft, tender, and gentle. They moved against hers cautiously, caressed them, but he was clearly holding something back. She wanted to find out what that was. Her hands climbed up his back and tangled themselves in his wild hair and she started kissing him back.

From that point on, the kiss was like wildfire. Hectic, chaotic, passionate, and perfect. He was no longer restrained, and she could tell that he was putting every feeling he had for her into the way his lips moved against hers. She was doing the same. Noses bumped, teeth scraped, tongues mingled. She could have gone on for hours, but he broke away.

"Sorry Evans, a man's gotta breathe," he explained, breathless. She was winded, too. A light flickered on, drawing both of their attention away from each other and to the cause of the disturbance. "Aw man, I've got to go. Can't get caught again," he said reluctantly as he released his grasp. As he exited the empty classroom, he turned back and said with a smile, "Just so you know, Evans, that was just about the best snog I've ever had." And with that, he took off into the darkness of the castle.

She felt lightheaded. Leaning against the stone wall of the room, she raised her hand and gingerly pressed it against her swollen lips. She broke into a grin, pushed herself away from the wall, and set off to go find him. Lily Evans had a few things to share with Mr. James Potter.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey there! I hope you enjoyed this- it was a spur of the moment kind of thing. This _is _my first fanfic, so let me know what you think! I got the inspiration for this from the song "Something Good" from The Sound of Music. (thus the title!)

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish I owned Harry Potter, I wish I was Harry Potter even more. Oh, and the song "Something Good" isn't mine either. So please don't sue me.


End file.
